


Nowhere in My Job Description

by baldersgratetoo



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott, Breathplay, Clothing, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Imbalance, Rimming, Situational Humiliation, Size Kink, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldersgratetoo/pseuds/baldersgratetoo
Summary: Scott's desperate to get someone out of cryo quick (what's new?), so he makes Vladimir an offer he should refuse. Spoiler, he doesn't. Scott may have bitten off more than he can chew though.





	Nowhere in My Job Description

**Author's Note:**

> I found this as a prompt as below, thought it was interesting, and decided to fill it. Despite it's age I hope the original prompter gets to see it and that it was worth the wait!
> 
> Story Brecka/m!Ryder  
> Date: 2017-04-22 12:58 am (UTC)
> 
> From: (Anonymous)  
> I don't know what it is but I have a weird thing for the Cryo deployment guy Vladmir Brecka. Maybe it's the accent or his dry sense of humor, but I'd really like to read something sexy between him and default Scott Ryder.
> 
> https://masseffectkink.dreamwidth.org/9708.html?thread=46308588

'She was really hoping to see her son, Vladimir. He's a hydroponics engineer as well, could be useful.' He leant in when Brecka still didn't look convinced, 'you know, I'm not above prostituting myself. What can I do to convince you it's worth it, Vlad? Anything.' Scott was pretty sure he wasn't managing to pull off demure. He'd never managed it before, but whatever he was doing seemed to be working because the cryo manager was looking decidedly conflicted. Scott was a little put out that he didn't receive an enthusiastic agreement that his ass was worth getting reamed out for later by Addison. But, after the first sampling of the goods, it'd be a hell of a lot easier to conclude these negotiations in future. Scott was nothing if not overly confident about the powers of persuasion his ass held. It had won awards. Literally. Well, one trophy; Best Ass On Arcturus. It might have been a joke from the guy who'd fucked Scott from the day he had arrived on the station until the day he had left, but he took it to heart. He even brought it to Andromeda.

Scott's trusty cryo tech appeared to have successfully inferred his implications but looked like he didn't quite believe he'd heard it. As if it was subtle. 'The last time I woke someone for you out of sequence, Pathfinder, I had Director Addison lecturing me for two hours straight. And I had Spender reviewing my work. Luckily, I did have your authorisation all over it.'

'Spender won't be an issue anymore,' said Scott, while thinking thank fuck for that! 'And as for Addison, she is well aware it's up to me when people get woken out of sequence. She just hopes I'll feel guilty enough. Or that they'll feel wary enough if a Director strong arms the people I need to do things she doesn't like.'

'Hence, bribe?' asked Brecka with a wry grin. What was it with accents that made Scott need to bend over?

'Hence, hey! Let's not use the "B" word,' Scott said indignantly, dying a little inside when he caught himself wiggling his fingers in air quotes. Moving closer so none of the other control centre techs could overhear, 'the two are not mutually inclusive, Vlad, if it's that big a problem I can do it myself from SAM node or dig out the damn cryo tank by hand; my offer still stands. Also, what happened to "nowhere in your job description does it say argue with the Pathfinder," cos you aren't making this easy?'

Brecka's pale skin was perfect for highlighting the blush that had formed by the time Scott pulled back. Holding eye contact for far longer than an answer of no would have warranted Scott saw the moment the guy cracked. He even had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face before Brecka managed to get out his sigh and raise his Omni-tool. 'Alvarez, Roberto. Speciality, hydroponics. Congratulations, Pathfinder, he's next on the list.'

'So,' Scott said, bouncing on the balls of his feet, 'my apartment, twenty-one hundred?'

'If Addison has finished lecturing me,' Brecka replied, not looking up from his Omni-tool. Scott felt a little dejected at the less than enthusiastic response. His kicked puppy expression was still obviously on point though as he caught the uptick of Brecka's lip. 'If you insist on acting like a hyperactive puppy, I have no problem with treating you like one.'

'Belly rubs, face licking, eating right out of your hand; I could get behind that,' Scott said with a grin.

Without tearing his eyes from his work, or missing a beat, Brecka replied, 'I was thinking more along the lines of a shock collar, leash, and whacking you in sensitive places with a rolled up magazine.'

Gulping, Scott replied breathily, 'I could maybe get behind that too.' Brecka did look up at that, and this time, it was Scott's turn to blush when he saw the dirty thoughts running behind those eyes. 'Erm, I should, ah, go check on Roger.'

'Roberto.'

'Right, Ricardo. Well,' Scott said backing away and into the console behind him making him jump and Brecka smirk; the bastard. 'Tonight then.' With that, Scott turned and fled.

Scott was a self-confessed slut and proud of it. He'd slept his way through every roommate, in and out of every sticky situation, and into every shady deal. Feeling nervous about it didn't often happen, the benefit of wide and varied experience. So, as he went from pacing to looking in his wardrobe for the third time, why did he feel so restless? The encrypted message he'd received from Brecka ten minutes after their conversation entitled "Ground Rules for Training Naughty Puppies" probably had something to do with it. He looked in the mirror, decided to keep with his worn Blasto tank and too small running shorts, and started pacing again. The door chime made him jump out of his skin and by the time he'd made it to the door, he wondered why the hell he'd worn the shorts.

Brecka stood on the other side of the door. Once he'd taken in Scott's attire, his gaze strayed around crotch level for an uncomfortably long time with neither of them moving or saying anything. It wasn't doing anything to help Scott's erection, or the damp spot he was sure was forming on the material, get any smaller. Clearing his throat seemed to break Brecka's trance; Scott barely registered movement until his breath left him when his back hit the wall. Getting his breath back lasted only long enough for a thigh to be jammed between his legs and a tongue down his throat as he opened his mouth to voice his surprise at the enthusiasm. He didn't think he'd be able to talk coherently for a while so as the thigh gradually applied more pressure to his aching cock he just ground himself onto it. When the mouth dropped from his own to bite and suck at his neck, the grinding just got faster.

'Gonna cum,' Scott managed to rasp out eventually and probably just in time. The thigh fell away, but the nibbling at his neck continued. He tried to move forward to get more friction, but Brecka's surprising strength had him pinned to the wall, so he was left whining as his dick humped the air in frustration, not nearly enough friction from the thin material of the shorts. His mouth was invaded again before Brecka abruptly pulled away. Scott being spun around and pressed into the wall forced him to turn his head to the side cooling one flushed cheek; his cock now had some friction, but the body pressed tight behind him meant he had no room to move.

'I was promised payment from you earlier, and I intend to collect in full,' Brecka said softly into Scott's ear, so close he could feel the warm air of his breath. That voice that accent made his hole twitch.

'Take whatever you need,' Scott managed to squeak out.

'You have on far too many clothes,' was the reply in his ear, as fingers ran over his hip bones before slowly, and infuriatingly softly. They moved, rising up his sides before moving down his twitching belly, only to stop once the tips were gently rubbing through the hair poking out from the top of the low slung shorts. Scott wanted to cry in frustration, but before he had the chance, the hands moved up his ribs. The sensation caused him to gasp and his skin to erupt in goosebumps. The chuckle in his ear only served to add a deeper blush to the list of embarrassing involuntary reactions. Once the hands had reached his pits, bunching up his top, they trailed around to the front, squeezing lightly at his pecs, before the thumbnails were dragged across his hardened nipples making him sob; he needed a release or at least some relief. His dick ached, and his balls were already blue.

Brecka's roaming hands moved to pull Scott's tank up over his head, releasing him from the wall for a moment. He heard it land softly on the floor a few metres away before his hands were grasped and laid flat against the wall above his head by the man behind him. 'Keep them there,' Brecka said in a growl, making Scott shudder, before kneeling down behind him and grabbing his ass. 'Are you particularly attached to these shorts?'

'Attached? I'm fused to the fucking things, I'm surprised I haven't burst out of them yet, ow! Fuck!' Scott knew his sarcasm was going to bite him in the ass one day, he just never assumed it was going to be literally. He had very little time to wrap his head around the sharp lingering pain in his right cheek before he heard the rip of the rear seam and felt the breath over his sweat-dampened crack. He tried to formulate yet another witty comment, but his cheeks were pulled apart and the large flattened tongue licking a strip from the back of his balls to the top of his ass had him moaning wantonly instead.

'You're not already full of someone else, are you? You're very wet,' was asked with amusement.

'What? No! It's just lube,' Scott protested, 'and probably sweat.'

'Shame,' Brecka said musingly, 'about the cum, the sweat's good.'

'Fuuuuuck!' was the only response Scott could manage as the talented tongue behind him really went to town. Rimming wasn't a new sensation for him, but Scott was pretty sure it never felt like this before. The long tongue playing around his hole, poking inside, stretching him open as it went deeper. Over and over, it pushed in before pulling out to lick him firmly yet again. Sucking and biting at his hole. Scott was pretty sure that he was going to shake apart and that only the wall and Vlad between them were keeping him upright. When the face pulled away, he moaned out plaintively, 'no, Vlad, please,' nearly sobbing.

Brecka ignored his pleading though, standing and turning Scott around. The man's face was wet with his own spit and lube from Scott's hole, his lips swollen. Scott couldn't help sucking the lower one into his mouth and chewing on it when he was pulled into another kiss, finally drawing a moan from its owner. It was deep, messy, sloppy, and Scott could taste himself on Brecka's tongue. After minutes, hours maybe, Scott's mouth was left empty and searching for any contact. When he managed to reopen his eyes, he was met with a wicked smile, before he was being pushed down by his shoulders. Not having it in him to put up even a token resistance, he slid down the wall until he was slightly squatting, perfect view of the long hard line straining at the material of Vladimir's crotch.

'Can you guess what's going to happen next, Pathfinder?' Brecka asked.

Scott kept staring ahead instead of looking up, licking his lips at his present waiting to be unwrapped before answering, 'I'm going to blow you.'

'Close,' came the reply, 'it's going in your mouth. You're going to take it out and clean up all my precum with your tongue, then you're going to put your hands on your thighs, and keep them there. I'm going to fuck your mouth, and your throat, and I'm not going to stop until your legs give out and you slide down the wall onto your ass. Understand?'

This was so much better than he was expecting the evening to go, this wasn't just another fuck, Scott felt wrung out and drained, and neither of them had even cum yet. He nodded his assent, then, thinking words might be helpful, replied, 'yes.' His mouth was wet with desire, he needed to see what was in those pants, taste it.

Scott lifted his hands to begin releasing Brecka's cock when the man added, 'then I'm going to drag you to your bed, fold you in half on your back, and pound you until you're crying for relief.'

Closing his eyes, Scott took a slow, calming breath. His hands still on the trousers in front of him, he looked down to his crotch for the first time. The material was dark, soaked through with his precum, maybe Brecka's spit dripping down him during his earlier rimming. His position and the promise of what was to come had made him harder than he could ever remember being, each twitch making it poke further from the short leg. His balls pulled up every time he felt the air pass over whatever was wetting them as they hung out of the hole at the back which was expanding, slowly tearing further little by little as he had sunk down.

When he looked back up, his hands had worked open the clasp and fly, no underwear, he could see black hair, and smell the musk of a man stood working all day. The fact hadn't bothered to wash, just came here to use Scott, made him harder still when he realised; something he didn't think was possible. Quickly his hands went inside the open flaps, started to push around the back, to work them down over Brecka's ass, but hands grabbed his wrists, stopping him. 'You don't need to take them off, just take me out. I'll like being dressed while you're worse than naked.' The hands released their grip and Scott moved them back forward, he thought he liked being used but now loved the thought of feeling used.

Shaking slightly from excitement, Scott's left hand dipped inside past the surprisingly soft dark hair until it hit hot hard flesh. As he closed his fingers around it, he realised it was bigger than it seemed through the material, barely able to close his long fingers around it. He could smell the musk; it was hot in his hand, trapped in its humid cage. Scott pulled it out slowly. He'd had longer cocks, though it was still a lot longer than his own and would be long enough to punch through that second ring each time it thrust inside his hole which was clenching at the thought. What stunned him, though, was how thick it was. Not one of his toys was that thick around, and he'd only taken one cock that was that thick before; a Turian and they started at a thin tip and got fuller all the way to the base. This was too thick to close his thumb and forefinger around all the way down. The head was even more prominent, covered in soft velvety skin.

'Well?' Brecka asked. 'Get going.'

Scott pulled it down to his mouth from where it was bobbing in front of his face. Clear sticky liquid already starting to drip from under the skin. He gripped it tight and swept his tongue over the end, applying pressure and swiping over the slit. He received a hiss in return and a hand running through his hair before gripping it tightly; not pulling, but held firm. The taste was making Scott feel heady. Salty, almost sweet, thick sticky liquid, coating his tongue. Connecting in a drooping line to the beautiful cock in his hand as he pulled back slightly. He wanted to savour this, he wanted to worship the fantastic piece of meat in front of him, not to mention the man it was attached to. More than all of that, Scott wanted Vladimir Brecka to use him and leave him stung out.

He bent his head back in and latching his mouth over the covered head sucked before digging his tongue under the foreskin to swipe around for his hidden ambrosia. His mouth was flooded with thick liquid coating it and filling him with the taste. He could feel his own dripping down his leg in response.

Scott withdrew again with a lick, before swallowing down his mouthful of precum. There was more pouring from inside the skin, pulled back only enough to expose the slit, already oozing a replenishing supply, it made so much that Scott was amazed by it, thinking of future encounters. Could it be taken without lube, just it's own natural slick, despite the size? As his mind drifted further into its trance the hand in his hair tightened, still not pulling but drawing Scott back to his purpose.

His hand, still wrapped around the shaft as best he could, pulled back slowly, gradually exposing the head. Scott held his tongue underneath catching more of the liquid as it dripped out and into his hungry mouth, barely touching the frenulum as more of it was exposed, and shivering at the sound it drew from Becka. Once the skin was pulled back behind the head, it seemed to grow more with its freedom. Scott licked around it once more before leaning his head back against the wall and releasing the cock to bounce up and down before resting his hands on his thighs as he'd been told. His own exposed head, poking from his shorts was agonisingly close to his arm, and it took nearly all of his will not to touch it. He would have cum instantly, so on a knife-edge was he.

Breaka must have been satisfied with the tongue cleaning as he brought his hand down from the wall to aim himself at Scott's mouth before pushing his head inside and returning his hand to steady himself, the other one still tight in Scott's hair. He slowly started to rock his hips, dragging his weight backwards and forwards over Scott's tongue, letting him press up against it. The flare of the head caught on Scott's lips each time, never pulling further back and each time it went back in, it sank just that little bit deeper.

It was slow though, slow and torturous, his jaw ached from the stretch by the time the head started to tickle the back of his throat. His gag reflex was pretty well trained out, but Scott was used to showing off how deep he could take it on the first thrust before working his victim to a blinding climax. This time it was slowly pressing further and further into his throat, and he had to cough and splutter a few times before it was deep enough to swallow around. With no control over the speed or the angle, Scott could feel his spit beginning to drip down his chin. Brecka didn't stop or slow down though; he just pulled back out and thrust back in at the same agonisingly monotonous pace when Scott choked.

The feeling was something Scott didn't know how to describe in a way that could do it justice. It was like he was floating, there, but not really. Aware of what was happening, but not really conscious of it. He couldn't say whether the length filling his mouth and throat was moving in and out once a second or once an hour. He certainly couldn't tell how long it had been since the other man had arrived at his door. Paradoxically, when he became aware of the change in pattern, he sank deeper into whatever this feeling was. That the cock was now buried in his throat with the hairs at the base tickling his nose and not pulling back but filling him and blocking his air, only had his body relaxing completely rather than causing panic. His eyes drifted shut around the tears, and he just swallowed over and over around his mouthful. As he slipped down the wall, he barely registered that the hand released his hair, Brecka's cock slowly leaving his throat as he succumbed to gravity, his gasping shuddering breaths, or the mournful sobs that followed.

Nothing really sank in again until his back hit his mattress and he bounced. His first though was confusion as to how he'd gotten there. His next was why were his ankles next to his face with hands squeezing them and pushing them down? He let his focus drift back to where he was bent in two, and the site that met him was…obscene. Had he been naked, he would have been tantalisingly close to taking himself into his own mouth, as it was he was still trapped in his ruined running shorts, though barely. Half of his dick was poking out of the left leg, dripping onto his chin and neck; the rest squeezed tight by the light blue material turned dark by how damp they had become. The way he'd been squatting before or how he was stretched now had torn the rip wider, his balls now flopping over on the outside resting on his hard length. Leaning over him Vladimir, face as composed as ever, only a small smirk marking it out as anything other than disinterested. As far as Scott could tell, he was still fully clothed.

'If I'd known you were such a compliant slut I would have argued with the Pathfinder sooner,' Brecka said, making Scott whimper, 'I think I've nearly ruined you.' His face dropped, and Scott's whimper mutated into a high pitched keen as he felt the tongue lick up his crack and work its way back inside him, his hole giving up any pretence of resistance either through relaxation or exhaustion. He let his head fall back against the bed, screwed his eyes and set to releasing mewls, sobs, whimpers, and moans as the mouth and tongue kept working at him. Saliva was dripping down his exposed sack and over the ruined material too damp now to absorb any more, before joining his own slick on his chin. He screamed when the rimming stopped, and his balls were taken into warm heat and sucked on harder and harder, almost painful, mewled again as fingers slick with lube sank inside, pulling him open, leaving him empty again before his ankles were pressed down and squeezed once more.

When his abused nuts popped free of their hot wet cage, the hands on his ankles slid up his calves to rest behind his knees. His spine popped as he unfolded, knees pushed back further to the bed opening his legs at a wider angle, but feet free in the air, only his lower back and ass floating. Scott could barely find it within him to look up, but when he did, he saw Brecka kneeling behind him. As he'd thought, the man was still fully clothed, except for his beautiful hard cock, resting over Scott's crotch, dwarfing his own, not insignificant hardness.

Brecka pulled back until his cock fell into Scott's crack, making him gasp as the head caught the oversensitive skin surrounding his hole. And he knelt there; enough pressure to keep himself against his target, not enough to push in. Face serene and emotionless Brecka just watched Scott until he became uncomfortably desperate, prompting a small smirk to break through the man's composure. The more Scott struggled and writhed, trying to make it breach him, the more the grin grew and the dirtier it looked. Scott knew what Brecka wanted, and he knew he wasn't going to ask for it. 'Please,' Scott begged him to take it, voice hoarse and cracking, 'ruin me.'

He got his wish. Brecka slowly but firmly moved forward, leaning over Scott and letting gravity do the work. Slowly, centimetre by exasperating centimetre, Scott's hole was filled, slowly stretched open more than it had ever managed. Somehow, the way he was feeling, almost out of body, or all the work Vlad had done to prepare him, left him opening up smoother than ever like his insides just needed to be filled deeper, more, harder. When the flare of Brecka's mushroom head pressed into his prostate, Scott felt like pins and needles going off all over his lower body, the pleasant bit, when it still tingles, before the sharpness.

As the flesh invading him reached that place inside, that second ring of muscle so rarely opened, the tremors began like the opposite of cramp, euphoric pleasure instead of crippling pain. When Brecka sank deep enough inside that the open flap of his pants rubbed over the inside of Scott's thighs, and his clothed belly put pressure on his exposed balls and trapped cock, Scott felt like he was pissing. That feeling when you're desperate and have held it for so long, the release made almost orgasmic. So similar was it, he worried for a fraction of a second he really was, then he realised, the sensation going on so long, along with the other feelings, why it felt orgasmic. That's what it was; orgasm, from his cunt.

It stopped as Vladimir finally bottomed out. The composure of the man floating above his face seemed to have broken somewhat, his lip bitten, face flushed and eyes wide. Scott didn't really register anything more of reality as his mouth was captured in a deep and wet kiss, for the electricity consuming his body began again as the heat filling him began to pull back, pressure mounting on his prostate the whole time. He could hear screams, moaning, someone begging for more, harder, no more, too much, and it wouldn't be until much later that he realised it was his own voice.

The thrusts cam fast and slow, shallow and deep. Always building him to a peak where he had no control over his body. Then, as he fell back down, they tapered off until his nerves felt like they might recover, able to wiggle his fingers or toes if he thought to. There was no caring if he could ever move again if that feeling came back.

How long it went on for, SAM would have to tell him later, but as his insides orgasmed for what would be the last time that night radiating out from his core. He felt hard thrusts, cloth covered hips smacking into the flesh of his ass, a buckle bruising the sensitive skin of his belly, damp fabric chafing his abused genitals. Scott thought he heard a low, seemingly endless roar in his ear that only ended when he felt a sharp pain in his neck and a warmth flood his belly.

Pain shot through Scott's right leg and hip as it was straightened and lowered to lay flat making him hiss and sob. His left was lifted higher and swung over, making him dizzy as he listed, breathing the sweat-soaked sheet in deep as his face rested on it. The object filling him twisted inside, making him keen. A hand appeared from under his head, and Scott took the fingers into his mouth, sucking and biting, absent of mind, not really knowing why. Something warm and firm and right pressed against his back, he was squeezed towards it, could feel it getting bigger and smaller, making him rock; Vladimir, breathing, slow, deep, calming. Scott sighed, then moaned around the fingers as the hand holding him caressed his pecs before pinching his nipples in turn, hard then soft, a squeeze, a nail, a stroke. He sank into blackness, more content than he'd ever felt.

'Scott,' a voice sounded, rousing him, a worried cadence, 'Scott?'

'Mmmm,' he sounded in reply. He didn't know why, but he knew he couldn't talk yet.

'I didn't think it would be this intense for you,' the voice said, a worried look on the face floating above Scott, 'I don't really want to leave you alone like this, but I have to get changed and showered before Addison's morning briefing.'

'Morning?' he croaked out in confusion. Then, 'SAM, SAM is with me,' without understanding why it was so important.

Vlad looked dubious, but SAM's own out-loud interjection seemed to convince him, 'I am able to monitor the Pathfinder's neurotransmitter levels and adjust them accordingly. If I believe his physical state will deteriorate, I will alert Dr T'Perro. Should I be unable to ameliorate his emotional state safely, I will alert you to return.' As though he sensed something more was required, after a pause, SAM added, 'Scott will be safe if you leave Mr Brecka.'

More alert and realising that light was flooding in through the window and recognising how worn and drawn he felt, Scott said, 'thank you.' He cleared his throat, his voice would take days to recover properly. 'For last night. For staying as long as you did.'

'Next time I will bring the collar, yes?' Vlad asked, deadpan as always.

'What if I don't need anyone else waking up out of turn?' Scott asked, the smallest amount of sarcasm trickling back into his psyche.

'The two are not mutually inclusive, Pathfinder, my offer still stands,' he said with a wink as he backed out of the door. Scott's earlier words thrown back at him. With that, Vlad left him hard and dripping on the bed, still half confined in his ruined shorts, throbbing at the front, leaking from behind. A giant undoubtedly goofy grin splitting his face.


End file.
